Description: (Applicant's Description) UCSD Cancer Center's Viral Malignancy Program consists of 12 Members, representing total peer-reviewed funding of $5,511,293 in annual direct costs. During the last year, its Members produced a total of 42 cancer-relevant, peer-reviewed publications, 31% of which were intra- and inter-programmatic collaborations. Research on viral malignancies presents a unique opportunity for our understanding of oncogenesis and a means for targeted intervention. Viruses now etiologically associated with human malignancy include: Epstein-Barr virus (EBV) [non-Hodgkin's lymphoma (NHL) and nasopharyngeal carcinoma]; Hepatitis B and C viruses (HBV and HCV) [hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC)]; Human Immunodeficiency Virus, type 1 (HIV-1) [Kaposi's sarcoma (KS), NHL, and cervical carcinoma in situ]; Human Papilloma Virus (HPV) [skin, genital, and esophageal cancers); Human T-lymphotropic Virus, Type I [adult T-cell leukemia/lymphoma (ATLL)]; and the recently disco vered Human Herpesvirus, Type 8 (HHV-8) [Kaposi's sarcoma, body cavity lymphoma, and possibly multiple myeloma]. The Viral Malignancy Program at the UCSD Cancer Center consists of a longstanding cohesive group of researchers, with wide-ranging expertise in oncogenic viruses. The current primary interests of the Program Members are focused on human retroviruses (including both HIV and HTLV), EBV, and HHV-8, and Members view their association with the Cancer Center as: Helpful to accelerating the development of research collaborations to investigate the pathogenesis of malignancies induced by these viruses. Providing access to rare and valuable shared resources to drive current investigations, develop inter-programmatic investigations, and foster long-term goals. A venue for testing reagents developed to combat these oncogenic viruses and/or their associated malignancies. A pathway to forging new investigative partnerships with prevention and control scientists to study the best methods for combating the spread of malignancy as an infectious disease.